


Trying Something New

by Java1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, POV Ramsay Bolton, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java1/pseuds/Java1
Summary: When Ramsay promised Sansa a night in full control for her birthday, he had no idea what was in store for him.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is set in a modern day AU and Sansa & Ramsay are about 16-17 here.

"Now be careful not to struggle too much Ramsay, if your hands slip out of the lace I'll have to punish you" came Sansa's voice, an underlining threat under the soft playfulness, that along with the sudden soft touch of cool leather against his bare ass sent a jolt up his spine.

Tugging on his restraints out of surprise, he quickly stilled as he felt the leather tap his ass again, this time a bit harder in warning. Oh what the hell had he been thinking agreeing to this?! Ugh not wanting to disappoint Sansa of course, he hated seeing disappointment on her beautiful face and well it was her birthday...After everything she'd done for him on his birthday she deserved to have anything she wanted. Which is how he'd ended up naked and blindfolded on his stomach, his hands and feet bound to the bed with silk straps and his ass propped up nicely by two pillows under his hips. Tied down and helpless, just being in this position made his stomach flutter with a mix of worry and anticipation and the blindfold did nothing to help, every move his girlfriend made caused goosebumps to rise on his skin.

Oh gods, when she said she wanted to take control tonight he'd never thought she meant something like this... "Are you ready Ramsay?" She heard her ask, feeling the leather rub against skin. ""...Yes I'm ready" he mumbled somewhat nervously, only to give a startled yelp as the leather landed sharply against his skin a second later, not hard enough to really hurt but hard enough to pack a hell of a sting. "I didn't catch that Ramsay, speak up" came Sansa's voice, quite clearly a sharp order hidden under her pleasant tone. "Y-yes I'm ready!" he quickly repeated, his voice louder and quite a bit higher than usual, much to his embarrassment. The stinging slap of the leather had gone straight to his cock and the burn it left in it's wake was only arousing him further.

Oh gods did he really like that? Apparently so because flutter in his stomach was stronger than ever and he found himself fighting the urge to defy Sansa and slip his hand from the binds. Damn it he wanted to feel the sting of the leather again and hear that sharp tone in her beautiful voice. And as much as he hated to admit it, that scared him, he couldn't remember ever wanting this before. _"Fuck did Sansa notice?!"_ he thought to himself in worry, how would she react? What if she thought of him as less of a man for this? His sweet Sansa wouldn't feel that way would she?

 Before he could dwell any further on the matter, his thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend suddenly leaning over him, her perk nipples resting against his bare shoulder and making him shudder. "Thank you Ramsay, you have no idea how much this means to me. Just breath deep and Relax while I get you ready, I promise I'll be slow and gentle" she hummed against his ear, kissing his cheek before pulling back, leaving him to bite his lip in anticipation. Trying to obey her wishes, he took a deep breath and tried his best to keep himself relaxed as he felt his cheeks being parted and two slick fingers running over his hole, sliding inside of him a moment later.  
"Ah S-Sansa!" he gasped in surprise, squirming and resisting the urge to clench. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable and not just in a physical sense.

Before he could say anything else he felt her fingers start to move, sliding in and out of him easily and going a bit deeper with each thrust. "Shh Ramsay I said I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it. Your doing so well being still for me, just stay like this and it'll feel better soon, you can do this for me can't you?" He heard her hum, the arousal he recognized in her voice leaving him speechless until the leather suddenly came down again, striking his other ass cheek with even more force. "Ah-ow!" he gasped, tensing immediately as his breathless voice hit his own ears.  
_"Oh gods I moaned! Fucking moaned! Shit what will Sansa-"_ his thoughts were cut off suddenly as the leather slid between his crack and tapped his ass warningly.

"You like this don't you Ramsay?" Sansa asked, the growl in her voice causing his breath to hitch. Never, not once had he ever thought he'd hear his sweet girlfriend growl, especially not like this. Aroused and dangerous, enough to make him shiver in fear and need. "Answer me Ramsay!" He heard her order, gasping and jerking as the leather shot down on each of his ass cheeks, much harder than before. "Oww! Y-yes! Yes I like it!" He yelped, blushing hotly in embarrassment and giving a low whine as her fingers stretched him further. "Mmm my good boy~ Thank you for being honest with me Ramsay, now no more hiding. I want to hear every sound you make loud and clear". With that she brought the crop down again and Ramsay found himself obeying, gasping and moaning clearly for her as she began to truly spank him.

Over and over again the leather came down on his tender skin, sending jolts of hot arousal and pain through him. Clenching his fists, Ramsay moaned and whined, rolling his hips as much as he could to give his leaking cock some friction as Sansa turned the leather on his sit-spots and the back of his thighs.  
Gods, he really should feel ashamed, but all he wants is more.  
"Ah S-Sansa! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He cried out, desperately rocking himself against the pillows until her hand suddenly grabbed his hip, forcing him to stop.

"W-what? Why'd you stop me?!" He demanded with a bit more bite in his voice than his girlfriend liked.  
"Watch that tone Ramsay! And stay just like that, don't you move!" he heard her order, jumping in surprise as she slapped his ass with her hand before leaving the bed. Groaning in frustration he tried to distract himself from his aching cock and focused on his ass instead, it was burning hotly now but the pain was a good kind. Unfortunately the nice deep burn on the outside wasn't enough to distract him from the empty feeling inside of him, making him wince in shame. _"Damn it! I'm not supposed to feel this way! It's one thing to like a spanking, but this?! I'm not gay I shouldn't like anything in there! "So why-!"_ He thoughts were cut off suddenly when he felt Sansa's weight return to the bed.

"A-Ah..good boy sweetheart" He heard her praise, the small breathless moan in her voice making him wonder just what she was doing as she shifted on the bed. Feeling her fingers lace around his cock took away his curiosity for the moment and he moaned, arching to thrust against her hand before he was stopped once again by the hand on his hips. "Ah Sansaaa" he groaned in frustration, trying to ignore how much his voice sounded like a wine, feeling her hand leave his hip he tensed up, ready to receive another punishing slap for his tone but none came. Instead he gasped as something cold and heard slid over his cock, fitting around him tightly enough to keep him from coming but not enough to hurt. "A cock ring!" He realized, feeling that fluttering in his stomach return with a vengeance at the thought of what his lover could have in mind.

"Shh Ramsay, no whining now or I'll find something else for your moth to do! Now relax for me" He heard her threatened, causing him to bite his lip at the thought of how she'd keep his mouth busy... Until her fingers pressed against his hole again. She slid three inside him this time, stretching him enough to make him wince, but the pleasure of filling so full down there was enough to override the pain.  
Though his mind was screaming at him to tell her to stop, that he didn't like this! That he couldn't like this! Only for it to go blank as her fingers brushed something inside of him, causing him to jerk against the laces and gasp.

For a moment they were both still, he had no idea why Sansa had stopped but he was grateful for it. He could ask her to stop now and she would, he knew she'd never truly force him into anything it wasn't her nature. It would be so easy to ask her to stop now..but he couldn't do that, she deserved this night in control, he'd promised her and he wouldn't let her down! And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he didn't want this to stop. He wanted, no needed to know if the jolt of pleasure he'd just felt was real. So he swallowed his pride and broke the silence. "Do-do that again, please Sansa do it again" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too much like he was begging.  
"Oh Ramsay" He heard her whisper, her loving tone making him swell with pride and reminding him of why he'd agreed to her taking control in the first place, because he loved her. She didn't say another word but she didn't have to. She let her fingers do the talking for her as she slid them back in, faster and faster, hitting that spot again and again as he moaned and cried out, rocking his hips hip and rubbing his cock against the pillows, as if it would give him and real relief.

As her fingers slid out of him a second time, he felt like he could go limp with exhaustion. Gods he felt so tired and his cock ached more than it ever had in his life. He needed to come so badly he was willing to beg for it! Before he could even say the words he felt Sansa shift again and felt something cold touch his sensitive skin, taking his breath away. It felt like it was made of glass and as the front of her legs pressed against the back of his, it was slid between his ass cheeks giving him a full feel of it's size.  
It didn't take him more than a minute to realize what it was, he'd been in enough sex shops and watched enough porn to know what a strap-on dildo must feel like . He'd just never expected his Sansa to lay her hand on one...and oh gods the size! It had to be at least twice the size of his own cock! The thought of which left him feeling annoyed & embarrassed for a different reason before fear washed over him as Sansa moved again and he felt the cock slid down his crack until the cold, wet tip pressed against his stretched hole.

He whimpered in fear then, hating himself for doing so but he couldn't help it! Taking something like this, it would be so much worse than Sansa's fingers, it would hurt! And the though of being fucked, even by the woman he loved made his stomach tight with dread, even as the fluttering of excitement grew as well, leaving him feeling betrayed by his own body.  
"Ramsay? Are you alright?" He heard her ask, worry in her tone. "It's okay Ramsay, if your not ready I understand. You know I'd never hurt you don't you?" She asked, her voice gentle and soothing as he began to rub his back. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked again and part of him wanted to say yes but the other part said no, he'd gone through so much tonight already he couldn't just back down now!  
Besides deep down he knew if he didn't go through with this the curiosity would kill him in the end.

"This is for Sansa" He reminded himself before he spoke, his voice far more strained than he would like "N-no, Just take it slow okay?"  
He asked, his voice nearly a whisper. Not a moment later he felt Sansa's hand caress his hot ass cheek "Oh sweetheart, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me" She said before grabbing hold of his hips. He felt her steady herself and braced himself as the head of the dildo slowly inched into him, going deeper little by little. It hurt, a worse pain than the spanking to be damn sure and he clenched his fists to resist the urge to clench. Slowly the pain began to fade as Sansa slid deeper into him, and once he felt her lips against his thighs he knew it was finally buried in him completely. Gods he didn't think he could ever feel this full! To his embarrassment the sensation of being filled to the brim excited him in a way he'd rather not think about and his attention was quickly brought back to his aching cock as he felt the dildo slowly slide out of him and back in. Again and again Sansa kept the slow pace, something Ramsay was grateful for until he felt her angle herself and a moment later she hit that spot in him again, harder than she had with her fingers and dragging a pitiful whine out of him. He heard her growl then, letting him know that dominating side of his girlfriend who'd spanked his ass and finger-fucked him earlier was back in control, and it sent a shiver of excitement up his spine.

He felt her pull out again, only to thrust back into him with much more force than before, hitting that spot dead on and making him howl!  
Again and again and again she seemed to slam into him with enough force to rock his body and the bed. His mind was a haze of pleasure and pain, he didn't even realize he'd snapped the silk straps until he gripped the sheets, arching back to meet Sansa's thrusts as her own moans and growls doing something to him he couldn't even describe! He could just picture himself as a dog right them, rolling over and showing his stomach in submission to his dominate she wolf. He would have chuckled at the thought if the aching need to come wasn't making him feel as though he'd pass out. By the time he was certain Sansa would fuck him until he fainted, he felt her hand reach around him and pull the cock ring off, just as she filled him with one last hard thrust. Her nails dug into him as he came harder than he ever had in his life! He felt her come with him and as he collapsed completely on the bed Sansa fell down beside him, both panting hard as they tried to catch their breath.

Several minutes later he gave an exhausted yawn and reached up to pull the blindfold off, finally allowed to gaze at his Sansa.  
Here cheeks were flushed and she'd built up just as much a sweat as he had. Noticing she was still recovering, he took the opportunity to look in the large mirror behind him and see the results for himself. His own cheeks were flushed red as well but his ass put them to shame.  
His ass cheeks looked as hot and sore as they felt, a deep red all over with darker hart shaped left by the heart shaped leather crop he noticed out of the corner of his eye. _"Really Sansa? A heart shaped one?"_ He wanted to ask but he knew better than to even dare at the moment, least he risk his ass being painted a darker shade of red...Focusing on the marks instead he noticed they were a dark-ish crimson, the same color as his favorite hoodie. _"Little red riding hood~"_ his brother Domeric liked to tease him whenever he'd wear it.  
_"More like little red ass"_ he thought to himself with a snort, picturing himself in the story book woods, bent over a tree stump with his torn a shredded clothes surrounding him, his red ass raised high in the air as a large auburn she-wolf with blue eyes rutted him like the animal she was, making them both howl...Swallowing nervously at the though, he was grateful to be dragged away from his own apparently crazed mind by a giggle, turning back to see Sansa watching him with amusement sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"How are you feeling Ramsay?" She asked, opening her arms to him which he immediately cuddled into, resting his chin on her neck.  
"Tired, sore, like an oven was just showed up my ass and I won't be able to walk strait or sit down tomorrow" He answered with a groan, huffing as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did I hurt you?" He heard her ask, the worry in her tone making him feel guilty for exaggerating so much. "No you didn't, I'm just being a drama queen, you know how I am baby" He answered, glad to feel her relax against him once again.  
"well don't, you scared me!" He heard her huff and for a moment he thought she'd smack his ass again but luckily she just held him closer.  
"So...did you like it? What I did tonight?" She asked, sounding more nervous than she had all night. He could tell her no he realized, he could make sure this never happened again, but to be honest with himself he knew that's not what he wanted. "If you mean, will I ever do this again? Yes I guess so, wouldn't be fair for you to always be the one receiving would it?" He replied, grinning at his own cleverness in getting around admitting he liked it. Sansa pulled back at that and look of sheer shock on her face would have made him laugh any other time. "Really? You mean it Ramsay?" she asked, and at his nod she gave him a bright smile and kissed his lips, making it all worth it in his mind.

Pulling the blanket over both of them he gave a long sigh as cuddled up to Sansa, noticing the broken silk straps on the pillow he couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, you did promise to punish me if I slipped my hands from the straps..." He trailed off, watching as her lips spread into a grin. "I did promise you that didn't I?" She hummed, a bit of that hungry dominance flashing in her eyes and making him swallow nervously as goosebumps rose on his skin once again. "Another time though?" He asked, reaching back to rub his sore ass, he couldn't possibly take another round like that tonight could he? He wondered if Sansa saw his nervousness with how she grinned at him now "Another time" She replied pulling him down for another kiss which he eagerly returned.

 _"Another time"_ he thought to himself as he laid his head on Sansa's chest and closed his eyes as exhaustion finally got the best of him.  
_"That wouldn't be too bad would it? No not too bad at all"_ He just hoped Sansa wouldn't have anything harder in mind he thought as he fell asleep, missing the considering look his girlfriend sending her wooden hairbrush laying on the nightstand, nor the devious smile that crossed her lips as she cuddled up against him.


End file.
